An embodiment of an arrangement as is set forth in the opening paragraph is known from WO 2006/061786A1. Document WO 2006/061786A1 describes a flexible display comprising an assembly of a flexible carrier, for example a backplane substrate arranged with an array of pixel electrodes and conductors to drive electronics and a frontplane comprising rigid components, for example electro-optic cells of the display and integrated circuits. The frontplane electronics is usually adhered to the backplane substrate by using a suitable adhesive means. Another embodiment of the electronic device as is set forth in the opening paragraph relate to flexible touch pads, flexible keyboards, flexible printed-circuit boards, etc. Also in these devices substantially rigid electronic components may be adhered to a flexible substrate for forming the device.
It is acknowledged that such arrangements are very sensitive to mechanical stress. For example, portions wherein connections between the electronic components and the flexible carrier can easily be damaged. This damage can range from scratches to buckling due to undesired deformations of the flexible carrier, for example a relatively thin foil. Usually, vulnerable areas are protected by a stiffener.